deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostface
Ghostface is the overarching antagonist of the American movie series, Scream. This page is for a composite of all of the Ghostfaces throughout the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ghostface VS Alex DeLarge * Jeff the Killer VS Ghostface '(Completed; as Danny Johnson) * 'The Observer VS Ghostface '''(Completed; as Jill Roberts) =Battle Royales= *Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike)' (Completed) * 'Boogey Slashers Battle Royale' (Completed) * Nightmare Animatronics vs Jason & Ghostface & Micheal Myers (Abandoned) '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Benjamin Willis (I Know What You Did Last Summer) * Kevin (Home Alone) * Lubdan the Leprechaun History Ghost face is a moniker taken on by several people throughout the series, and all of them plan to get revenge on Sidney Prescott for one reason or another. The Ghostface moniker was created by Roman Bridger, who convinced Billy Loomis and Stu Marcher to commit mass murder. Death Battle Info Background *Real Identity: Varies *Age: Varies *Gender: Varies *Occupation: The Woodsboro Killer Physicality *Strength **Was able to gut Steve with ease **Strong enough to throw a chair through a glass door **Punched through glass **Capable of fully penetrating his knife into people **Stabs hard enough to enter wooden doors **Stabbed through a bathroom stall **Was able to manhandle Randy before stabbing him to death **Punched through a car window **Pushed up a bookshelf hard enough to send cotton flying over a table **Punched a girl hard enough to throw her through a glass window **Managed to beat down Steven Stone with a frying pan after stabbing him ***Steven Stone is an experienced bodyguard **Had no problem knocking Duey around **Threw his knife handle hard enough to knock Duey out cold **Threw Marnie through a window **Stabbed straight through Olivia’s hand **Has no problem lifting men and women up and throwing them **Stabbed straight into Officer Perkin’s skull **Beats down Duey with a bedpan *Speed **Was able to gut Steve in a very short amount of time **Was able to hang up Stacy’s corpse in a short amount of time **Was able to disappear from a car and change his close before Sidney could notice twice **Was able to avoid multiple falling stage lanterns **Avoided strikes from a prop **Is very agile **Has appeared from place before disappearing on several accusations *Durability **Smashed his head through a glass window **Walked off getting hit in the head with a phone **Took getting kicked in the nuts **Had a freezer door smashed in his face **Had multiple beer bottles smashed onto him **Had a door slammed into him **Was able to handle being stabbed multiple times **Was still moving after being stabbed with an umbrella twice **Is able to take/power through multiple gunshots ***Enough shots will still put him down though **Was only knocked out after crashing a car **Took multiple strikes from Sidney **Walked off having a bookshelf fall on him **Has had many plant pots thrown at him **Survived multiple ice pick stabs **Got back up after falling down some stairs **Was still alive and moving after taking 360 jolts of electricity to the head from a defibrillator Skills & Abilities *The Accomplice **A second Ghostface that aids the other one when the time calls for it *Acting **Able to hide his true nature amongst others *Stealth **Capable of sneaking about without his victims seeing him **Able to get away with kills in high populated areas such as parties and movie theaters *Other Abilities **Precision ***Was able to throw the hilt of his knife perfectly at Duey’s head **Skilled with a knife ***Stabs in vital areas ***Able to incorporate it into any fights are struggles he gets in **Competent with a gun **Manipulation ***Has been able to manipulate people into doing what he wants fairly easy Miscellaneous Abilities *Ghostmode **Comes from the Scream 4 Mobile Game and allows Ghostface to become invisible. *Night Shroud **Comes from Dead By Daylight. Allows Ghostface to enter a stealth mode and stalk victims, eventually applying the Exposed status effect onto them which allows Ghostface to down them in one hit. Mindset *Enjoys toying with his enemies before killing them **Especially over the phone *Capable of orchestrating whole murder sprees with means of getting away with it **Would get away with it if it wasn’t for that meddling Sidney Prescott *Very vengeful *Deranged and psychotic *Capable of setting up elaborate murders *Very knowledgeable of horror/slasher movies *Doesn’t care about the lives he takes in the slightest Weapons/Equipment *Buck 120 knife **Has two of these *Voice Changer **Capable of distorting their voice **Can mimic the voice of others *Glock 17 *Beretta 92FS *Bulletproof Vest Feats *Committed multiple murders in Woodsboro *Killed Sidney’s mother *Nearly succeeded in killing Sidney and framing her father *Orchestrated the Windsor College murder spree out of vengeance for Billy's death *Manipulated Mickey Altieri into helping her murder the students of Windsor College and even planned on killing him afterward *Worked his way into Sidney’s circle of friends *Set in motion the events of all the movies *Tracked down his stepmother only to be shunned *Mentored Billy Loomis to kill Maureen *Planned a murder spree in Woodsboro so she could be famous so she wouldn’t have to work hard or get a job Faults *Has a tendency to monologue once he reveals his identity *One good headshot puts him down for good *While he’s somewhat competent in a fight, a skilled opponent could give him a lot of trouble *Attacking causes Ghostmode to wear off *Night Shroud will wear off if Ghostface is spotted for three seconds. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Villains Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Female Category:Pure Evil